fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
New Apartment
Plot SpongeBob is working his normal job at The Krusty Krab. Sandy comes in and requests a Krabby Patty. SpongeBob makes the patty happily and gives it to Sandy. Sandy likes it so much she falls in love! bandicam 2014-01-13 16-54-56-847.jpg|''Title Card'' Main Characters *SpongeBob *Sandy Other Characters *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Harold *James *Billy *Apartment Landlord *Frank (neighbor) *Mary (neighbor) *Andy (neighbor) *Lauren (neighbor) Transcript [shot of Krusty Krab] [cuts to SpongeBob, zooms in slowly] SpongeBob: Time to start grillin' up some patties! [SpongeBob walks over to table and grabs buns and patties] SpongeBob: Hmm? [SpongeBob studies the grill] This grill is a little dirty! [cut to Sandy opening the Krusty Krab double doors] [Sandy walks to register] Sandy: I will have one Krabby Patty. Squidward: You come in here and order one every Tuesday... Sandy: I know, it keeps up my heath! Squidward: How? Is it because you live on land? Sandy: I really don't know. Squidward: (yelling) SpongeBob, 1 Krabby Patty no pickles! [cut to SpongeBob behind grill] SpongeBob: Okay Squiddy! Squidward: It's 'Squidward...' SpongeBob: Okay Squiddy! [Squidward becomes angry] [SpongeBob hands Squidward patty, Squidward hands patty to Sandy] [Sandy sits down and eats patty in 1 bite] [Sandy goes into kitchen] Sandy: Hey SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Sandy! What are you doing in the kitchen? Sandy: That Krabby Patty was SO good. I think-- I think I'm in love... [Sandy kisses SpongeBob] [Sandy stops kissing SpongeBob] [SpongeBob is shocked and in awe] Sandy: SpongeBob, I have to ask you something. [Sandy pulls out a card that says 'Apartment Space For Sale] Sandy: Do you want to move in together? SpongeBob: (in shock) Uh... Okay! [cut to SpongeBob's pineapple, SpongeBob is packing up boxes and putting them in a truck] Patrick: I am gonna miss you, buddy. (cries) SpongeBob: Me too buddy, me too. Squidward: Is this true? [Sheds a tear] YES!!! [Sandy pulls up in a boat] SpongeBob: Well, I guess this is it [sigh] [All wave] Sandy: Ready?! SpongeBob: ...Yes... [boat drives away] [boat drives up to a very nice looking apartment] [SpongeBob and Sandy get out, they see the landlord] Landlord: Hello, I am Dave, but you can call me the landlord. SpongeBob: Oh, Hello! I am SpongeBob! Landlord: I own this apartment! Sandy: Okay, We get it! Landlord: Okay. I will help you unpack. [they unpack, cut to entrance of apartment] Harold: Welcome to the apartment! James: Hey. Billy: Yo. Frank: Hello new neighbors! Mary: Hi. Lauren: Welcome new neighbors! SpongeBob: Thanks! [Translation slides to apartment home, SpongeBob has just finished unpacking]] SpongeBob: Ah... It's been such a long day... Sandy: I know... I'm tired. SpongeBob: Good night, Sandy Sandy: Good night, SpongeBob [Both fall asleep on couch] Episode Ends Trivia *The reason why the episode was short is unknown, but all the other episodes are full length. *The premiere (first aired) caught 21 million viewers. *The reruns caught 12 million viewers. Did you like this episode? Yes Nope, Too short SO MUCH Category:Spandy Series